


Comparisons

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Actors - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, slight sub Seb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: You decide to compare which is better, Sebastian with or without a beard! All in the name of science of course!





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos much appreciated!

“So, you’re not going to be shaving?”

Sebastian shakes his head, “Nope, new role needs me to have a full beard and have a rugged look.”

“Hmm.” You hum with a nod of your head.

Sebastian gives you a look with a quirked brow, “What?”

You shake your head, “Nothing.”

“Liar. Come on; tell me what you’re thinking. What don’t like facial hair?”

“No, not exactly. It just…”

“Just what?” he nudges you, not dropping the conversation.

You huff and cross your arms, “What if I don’t like it? You been clean shaven the whole time we’ve been together, or with just a little stubble. What if I don’t like it?”

He gives you a befuddled look, “You’ve seen me with a beard before and even said I looked sexy. Well, you were a bit more descriptive than that, but I’m not sure I’m comfortable repeating that.”

You roll your eyes at him, “Not that. I know I’m going to LOVE seeing you with a beard. Cause fuck, that little bit a grey right at your chin, ugh! So damn sexy. Just, UNF! I just mean, what if I don’t like when you go down on me. We just might have to put off oral until you shave again.”

“Wait! Hold up, are you telling me a guy has never gone down on you with a beard? Not once?!”

You shake your head, “Besides light stubble, no. Most guys I’ve dated in the past usually preferred to be clean shaven.”

“So how do you know you DON’T enjoy the feel of a beard on your cunt while having that pretty pussy eaten out?”

You give a shrug, “Don’t know. Won’t find out till you have that fully grown in huh? But if I don’t like, no going down got it? And it I ain’t getting that mouth on me, you’re not getting my mouth on you. Only fair.”

Sebastian lets out a growl and pins you down on the sofa, “You really think you could last that long without having me eat that pretty pussy of yours. You think you would be able to last without burying my face between your legs, sucking on your clit, shoving my tongue deep in that tight pussy. Licking up every last drop of that sweet honey you have to give me.”

You let out a whine, wiggling under Sebastian, “Please Seb, please.”

He nuzzles his nose against your throat, “What is it Doll? Tell me what it is you need.”

“Need you.”

“Hmmm, no.” 

Sebastian goes to sit up, letting you up with a shit eating grin on his face. 

You narrow your eyes at him, not at all happy with his teasing. A low growl grumbles from your chest; no way are you going to let him get away with teasing you like that. 

You tackle Sebastian to the floor, forcing his hands above his head

“Not gonna happen Seb. Not gonna tease me like that. Can’t just say things like that and then not follow through, that’s just mean Seb.” 

His smile grows, “You were the one that said no oral until after I shave. We might as well start now.” 

“If I don’t get your mouth on my pussy for a few months while you have to have a beard, well damn it, I’m going to enjoy it while I can.”

You grab some spare ribbon you have laying around from your latest craft and tie Sebastian’s hands together over his head. 

“Alright Darlin’ not funny, you know I only let you tie me up for special occasions.” he argues lightly, but there is a smile in his eyes and very little fight in his body.

You stand over him, grinning down at him as you strip off your close. Watching him closely as your slip your panties down your legs and kicking them to the side. 

He lets out a low groan, “Not fair. I wanna touch you!”

Slowly, you lower yourself back to your knees, hovering over his face so that your cunt in just a breath away from his mouth,

“I’ll let you go when you make me cum.” You fingers run though his soft hair in a soothing manner before taking a fist full and jerking his head to closer to you, 

“Go on Seb baby, set my pussy. Make me cum all over those devilish lips of yours; I want you to fuck me with your tongue.”

You press your cunt to his lips, letting out a loud moan when Sebastian doesn’t hesitate to go right for your clit, swirling that evil tongue of his around the sensitive nub.

“Oh God! Yes Seb baby, just like that!”

You feel more than hear his growl, his teeth lightly scraping over your clit. He sucks at your cunt lips making them puff at the suction. 

“Yes! I love it. So good, more please!” you beg, unable to stop your hips from grinding down on his face.

Loving your praise, Sebastian doubles his efforts, swiping his tongue up and down your slit, licking up the wetness you have to offer. He moves his head to just the right angle to probe your slick hole with his tongue, using the muscle to fuck you. 

“Yes! Fuck yes! Fuck me with your tongue! Give it to me baby!” 

Your grip in his hair tightens but Sebastian doesn’t seem to care, focused only on the taste of your cunt. You double over, resting one hand on the floor to keep yourself upright bucking against his face faster.

“Fuck Seb baby… Love it, love your fucking me! So damn good, eat it! Eat my pussy! I wanna feel you for days! Please Seb baby! Make me cum, need to cum!”

He lets out a growl, the vibrations moving over your clit, making you moan, eyes rolling back in your head.

“Please baby, please!”

Your pleas spur Sebastian on more, making him switch between torturing your clit; flicking his tongue fast and harsh sucking, darting his tongue in and out of your cunt like it was a cock. The bucking of your hips also had your clit bumping over his nose adding to your pleasure. 

You pull harder than you mean to at his hair, making Sebastian nip at your clit in warning. It is that nip that sends a blinding white light flashing before your eyes, your body shaking and screaming his name to the heavens,

“SEBASTIAN! Oh god yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

The sounds of slurping fills the room as Sebastian drinks up every drop, moaning at the sweet taste of your juices on his tongue. 

You fall to the side, gasping to try and catch your breath. Your legs feel weak and your cunt tingling and pulsing from the remnants of your orgasm. You are so lost in the afterglow of your orgasm; you barely register the sound of ribbon ripping or notice Sebastian moving. It’s not until Sebastian is hovering over you that you notice he got out of his restraints,

“Have fun Darling?”

Numbly you nod your head, staring up at him in a daze, “Love it. Don’t know how a beard can compare.”

Sebastian leans down, nipping at your ear, “Well just going to do a comparison, see which you like better.”

You let out a moan at the thought, “Gonna need lots of examples, be sure I have plenty to compare it too.”

He pulls you from the floor, tossing you over his shoulder, “Then I guess we should get to work on that huh. Make sure you have all the data you need to come to a solid conclusion.”

You laugh out as he races towards the bed, “What, am I doing an actual science experiment on which is better “Oral with or without a beard.”

He tosses you on the bed, grinning at you as he quickly strips down to his boxers. 

“Why not, it could be your next blog post.” Sebastian laughs, wiggling his eyebrows, “I’m more than willing to volunteer for the benefit of science.”

He crawls up the bed, “So ready for some science?!” 

“Alright, make me cum, all in the name of science.” 

His face just beams with a smile, “I knew I loved science for a reason.”


End file.
